Ameryka - Potęga Protestantyzmu
Ludzie szczególnie ateiści , tak więc obłudnicy , nie wiedzą albo raczej nie chcą wiedzieć że największe mocarstwo światowe Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki powstało na fundamencie i autorytecie Biblii, jako kraj Protestancki . Z tego powodu niegasnąca propaganda chce wmówić ludziom że to ateizm był fundamentem stanów zjednoczonych , jest to jedno z głupszych , niewiarygodnych , idiotycznych ale coraz częściej spotykanym kłamstwem . Ojcowie Założyciele Doprawdy , drżę o swój kraj , jeśli pomyślę że Bóg jest sprawiedliwy . - Thomas Jefferson Piwo jest dowodem , że Bóg pragnie naszego szczęścia . - Thomas Jefferson Ufamy , że Bóg jest po naszej stronie . Ale znacznie ważniejsze jest , byśmy to my byli po stronie Boga - Abraham Lincoln Wierzę, że Biblia jest najlepszym darem, który Bóg kiedy kol wiek dał człowiekowi . Całe dobro Zbawiciela świata są przekazywane za pośrednictwem tej książki. - Abraham Lincoln thumb|left|162px|Patrick HenryAmerykański Adwokat , plantator i Polityk , jeden z ojców założycieli Stanów Zjednoczonych , wielki mówca na rzecz niepodległości stanu Wirginia , dwukrotnie pełniący w niej urząd gubernatorski - Patric Henry , powiedział że : " Gdy ludzie zapominają o Bogu , Tyrani szykują im kajdany " . Biblijne Chrześcijaństwo Ameryka została założona ponieważ Purytanie , chrześcijanie w Europie , uciekali przed tyranią i prześladowaniami Papieskiego Rzymu . Uciekli więc do Ameryki . Amerykanie bacznie do dziś obserwują Granice , mają z nią wiele problemów , bowiem Ameryka południowa oraz Łacińska jest silnie katolicka. Jednak Papież nie chce widzieć granic w Ameryce , wiedząc że wówczas ostoja protestantyzmu , zostanie do reszty zalana Katolicyzmem a protestantyzm zostałby usunięty w cień . thumb|left|120px|William BradfordPierwsi osadnicy w Jamestown przybyli do Ameryki z rozkazu króla Jakuba , który autoryzował przekład King James Biblie . William Bradford który przybył na statku Mayflower , by objąć władzę w koloni Plymouth , napisał : " Oby dzieci tych ojców mogły powiedzieć : Nasi Ojcowie byli Anglikami którzy przybyli zza oceanu i mogli zginąć na tym pustkowiu , lecz wołali do Pana i Pan ich wysłuchał . Dlatego chwalmy Pana bo jest dobry a Łaska jego trwa na wieki '. " - William Bradford , History of Plymouth Plantation 'thumb|left|150px|John WinthropJohn Winthrop - pierwszy Gubernator Koloni nad zatoką Massachusetts , Purytan ktoremu miasto Boston częściowo zawdzięcza swoje istnienie , powiedział : " Przekonamy się że Bóg Izraela jest pomiędzy nami . Musimy wiedzieć że powinniśmy być jak miasto na górze . Dlatego jeśli nie będziemy wierni naszemu Bogu w tym dziele którego się podjęliśmy , i tak spowodujemy że on się od nas odwróci , to staniemy się przysłowiem i pośmiewiskiem dla narodów . " - John Winthrop , A Model of Christian Charity Pierwszą szkołą w Ameryce był uniwersytet Harward , zbudowany w 1636 roku . Nazwany imieniem wielebnego Johna Harwarda , a pierwotne motto uczelni brzmiało : " Prawda dla Chrystusa i Kościoła " - Harward Granduate School of Arts & Scienes Wówczesnymi wymogali dla wykładowców i studentów były : " Niechaj każdy uczony zostanie pouczony i gorliwie wzywany do rozważenia że głównym celem jego życia i studiów , jest poznanie Boga Jezusa Chrystusa bo to jest żywot wieczny , i niej uczyni Chrystusa skałą i fundamentem wszelkiej wiedzy i poznania " Oficjalne motto uniwersytetu Princeton brzmiało : " Mocą Bożą rozkwitam " - Our Founding Institutions of Academia A Pierwszy Lektor Uniwersytetu Jonathan Dickinson powiedział : " Przeklęta niech będzie wszelka wiedza zaprzeczająca krzyżowi Chrystusa . " - Our Founding Institutions of Academia Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo